


You Better Not Wake Up

by swizzleswazzle



Series: I've Got the Magic in Me [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But not really (Maybe? If you're into that kind of thing), M/M, Masturbation, Sex Magic, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzleswazzle/pseuds/swizzleswazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Warlocks get cold in the middle of the night. What's a Shadowhunter to do when his sheets are stolen? </p><p>A continuation of Something New (Just This Once?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Not Wake Up

It was quiet in Magnus’s apartment. Moonlight shined through the curtains as a faint breeze swayed them back and fourth. Both men slept peacefully; exhausted from the nights previous activities. Only a faint snore could be heard passing through Magnus’s lips. Under the sheets both men laid bare. The smooth silk brushed against their soft skin as they turned in bed. In that moment Alec should’ve been dead to the world, fast asleep in his boyfriend’s arms and peacefully dreaming of bows and arrows. However as the breeze picked up, only for a moment, Magnus’s unconscious state found itself a little too cold. 

Just like that Magnus bunched the sheets in his hands and flipped, ever so dramatically, over in bed. With him he took the comforter that had mostly been covering Alec’s large frame. Slowly, but surely, the Shadowhunter found himself shivering in the wee hours of the night. Blinking awake Alec wondered why he was all of a sudden so cold. Magnus was usually wrapped around him radiating heat; sometimes almost too much. He turned over to see the Warlock nestled in the sheets looking like a bird in a nest. Alec wondered how Magnus could even be comfortable like that. 

It was then that Alec realized the second reason he was so cold. He was naked as the day he was born! Although his eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness, and the moon cast some light into the apartment, he couldn’t see much. Yet a faint blush spread across his cheeks nonetheless. It wasn’t the first time he found himself fully naked in their shared bed, definitely not the last, but it was still slightly embarrassing for the Shadowhunter. You’d think after what they had just done he’d have gotten over these types of things. 

Alec then stretched out along the sheets. His limbs began to wake as he lifted them over the bed’s edge. Sitting for a moment he gathered his bearings as he prepared to stand. After such a rowdy night everything just felt so loose he was afraid he’d go crashing to the floor and wake Magnus! Slowly he stood and headed towards the bathroom. 

Once inside Alec closed the door and turned on the light, completely forgetting how freaking bright it was and temporarily blinding himself. Wincing he slowly opened his eyes; hands shielding his face as his pupils adjusted to the brightness. Alec then yawned, realizing how tired he still was, and stumbled towards the toilet. Since he was already naked there was no fuss as he stood and prepared to relieve himself. Relishing in the feeling of emptying his bladder Alec smiled to himself. That was, until he felt a wetness slide down his legs at full force. 

“What in the...!” Alec jumped back from the toilet. Looking down at himself, it was then that he noticed exactly what the problem was. 

“Holy mother of GOD!” he shrieked as he stumbled back towards the vanity. He then clamped his hands over his mouth, realizing that he wasn’t alone in the apartment. Alec could only imagine digging his own grave if Magnus woke up now. 

Alec tried to calm himself. Turns out after round two Magnus must have been too exhausted himself to turn Alec’s bits back into well, Alec’s bits! Alec, in his blissed out state, hadn’t even noticed that his man parts were still lady parts. What a freaking conundrum this is, Alec thought. Here he was, at 3 AM in the morning, trying to take a piss and he couldn’t even do that correctly. There was no way he was going to wake Magnus for help. He would just die of embarrassment. So here he was, standing in the bathroom, all alone, trying to figure out his new anatomy. 

“Well this is just great,” Alec murmured. “Your Warlock boyfriend wants to try out a new kink and it’s all fun and games until he passes out, taking his magical hands with him off to dreamland.” 

Grabbing a cloth, Alec turned on the sink waiting for the water to turn warm. Once damp he took the cloth to his legs. Spreading them he slowly bent over, starting at his ankles, and swept the warm cloth across the inside of his thighs. Cleaning himself, and trying to not feel like a fool, he raised the cloth higher. One of the many good things about having Magnus as a boyfriend was plush cloths. The Warlock didn’t skimp on a damn thing! The fluffy cotton felt good against his skin, even if it was wet. Alec wanted to make sure he was thoroughly cleaned before getting back into bed and knew he had to wash ‘that area’. Slowly he brushed the soft cloth between his legs. 

“Mmmph,” Alec hummed. 

The sensation was different. The area was so soft and even though he put more pressure on the cloth it just seemed to melt into him. Rubbing back and fourth, to make himself clean, obviously, Alec sped up the process so he could hurry up and finish. Just get back to bed already, he thought to himself. However, the fates had a different course of action in mind for the Shadowhunter. In his attempts to hurry up Alec’s hand accidentally slipped a little. His middle finger was thrust forward as he swept the cloth down and it just so happened to brush right along the slit. 

Alec was stunned. He stood there, mouth agape in a silent moan, legs beginning to tremble. His left hand gripped the vanity counter, knuckles white, while his right stayed completely still between his legs. Alec rarely touched himself to begin with. Magnus was usually the one in charge in the bedroom and Alec definitely hadn’t even thought to take time to explore this new area between his legs. At least not by himself! What was he going to do? He could feel his heartbeat speeding up, a sheen film of sweat forming over his body, and that familiar sensation of pleasure slowly pooling in between his legs. But Magnus is right outside, what if he wakes up? Alec thought. 

Deciding to be extra quiet, Alec dropped the cloth. His middle finger hadn’t moved from where it was and he slowly brought his other fingers up to press between his legs. Reeling from uncertainty he wasn’t prepared for the sensation he felt. The heat from the pressure shot up from his pelvis and throughout his entire body. Sure, hours before Magnus had drove him wild and his new anatomy proved amazing, but it was a completely different thing when he was touching himself. Slowly he pressed his fingers on the folds, not really moving them but applying a little bit of pressure every few seconds. 

As he began to explore he splayed out his fingers. Scrunching them in he took the entire area in his hand. Alec whimpered as the pressure increased. His middle finger perfectly fit between the folds and he rubbed it up and down. As he pressed in further he could feel a new wetness coming from inside. It began to coat his fingers and before he knew it they were oh so wet. Alec paused for a moment. He panted quietly as his hand trembled. With just the right amount of force he slipped his middle finger inside. The feeling was so intense that Alec had to bite his lip in order to keep quiet. His eyes scrunched shut as he suppressed a moan. 

Back and fourth he moved his finger inside himself. He was so hot inside and tight, even with just one finger. He now understood what Magnus meant when he kept commenting about it earlier. A soft, squelching noise escaped with each thrust. He was now dripping with wetness and wondered if this was how all females were. It made the movements easier and he added a second finger. As he rubbed back and fourth his palm pressed against the upper area. He could feel a little nub as he applied more pressure. It felt so good and he rubbed faster and faster. 

As the sensations increased Alec felt his knees give out. He fell to the bathroom floor, landing on the plush rug. As tall as he was his head still peeked over the vanity counter. Slowly, he raised his head to look into the mirror. He was an absolute mess. His cheeks were so red, sweat dripped down the sides of his face, his hair was all askew, and his lips were red and plump from all the biting. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep quiet as the pleasure was increasing with each passing minute. Hand still nestled between his legs, he continued his ministrations. However, he was all of a sudden fascinated by how he looked that he couldn’t take his eyes of the mirror. As he pressed his fingers in and out of himself he watched the way his face changed. Noticing how his pupils blew out with each thrust and his lips quivered with each intake of breath. He didn’t know he could look so lewd during sex. 

Not having much strength left Alec lowered himself onto the rug. He laid on his back with his legs up, tucked close to his body. He tried to apply as much pressure as possible, wanting the intense feeling back, but he just couldn’t get the right angle. Sitting up, he turned over and got on his knees. Lying down again, he lowered his upper body onto the rug, cheek pressed into the fuzzy material. Alec couldn’t even fathom how he must look right now. A sweaty mess, plastered to the bathroom floor, ass up in the air with his hand working itself between his legs. If Magnus walks in right now my soul will literally just leave my body, he thought to himself. However, he knew better and if Magnus walked in right now Alec would be begging him to plow him into the next century. 

Feeling his insides pulse harder and harder, Alec knew he was close. His hand was so slippery that he didn’t even notice he had somehow slipped four fingers inside himself. Pressing his fingers in and out, in and out, faster and faster, Alec couldn’t stop. He rubbed furiously at the small nub with his palm and like a rubber band snapping in half felt the dam break inside himself. 

“Ahhhh, ungh, ungh..mmmmm,” Alec moaned, as quietly as he could into the rug. 

His body shook violently as the pleasure took over. Waves of it hit him as his fingers continued to work himself over. The fluids gushing over his hand as it stayed in place. Tears formed in his eyes as he bit his lip hard, drawing an itty bit of blood. Moments passed as he tried to calm down. Slowly the pleasure ebbed away and he rolled onto his back. Lying there he took a few deep breaths trying to center himself. Steady there, steady, he reminded himself. He couldn’t wake Magnus, he just couldn’t. He would be so ashamed at his current state. He knew he should be open with his boyfriend but this was so damn intimate. He almost felt like he was cheating as this wasn’t really all his own body. Should he even be allowed to feel this good all by himself? Yet, it felt so amazing he couldn’t imagine having not gone through with it. Magnus, once again, knew what he was talking about when he suggested this switch.

As he lay there on the bathroom floor, slowly falling asleep in his euphoric state, Alec realized he better get back to bed. Magnus would surely know what he was up to if he found him in this state in the morning. Rising on shaky legs he once again reached for the cloth. Don’t try anything funny, he thought to himself as he glared at the object that started this all. While his body could obviously go for round two he didn’t know if his sanity could handle it right now. Cleaning himself quickly he got himself, and the bathroom, back in order. He turned off the light, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, and exited the bathroom. He walked over to the window and shut it; putting an end to the breeze.

Magnus, having overheated in his nest, had kicked off all the blankets and was laying spread eagle on the mattress. Alec, too exhausted to even care at this point, crawled in next to him. Slightly overheated himself, he gathered only one thin sheet and settled it across their bodies. Arranging himself next to his boyfriend, the Shadowhunter lightly placed his head on Magnus’s chest. He listened to the Warlock’s heartbeat and let the rise and fall of Magnus’s body lull him off to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus let about twenty or so minutes pass before he dared open his eyes. He figured by now Alec had fallen into deep sleep and wouldn’t be waking up. He lay there, utterly pleased with himself and the way the night had turned out. A proud smile, and definite smirk, passing over his features. He looked down at his beautiful, strong, and oh so sexy boyfriend as he slept. Just as Alec would never know of the spell Magnus used to ‘borrow’ his stele he would also never know that he used it this very night to peak into the bathroom while his boyfriend touched himself. 

After all, it wasn’t Magnus’s fault he was such a light sleeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's kind of a sequel!  
> I wanted to focus on Alec this time. Boy needs to branch out! Magnus is still a sneaky bugger though.  
> Again, apologies for grammar.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Part 3, TBD?


End file.
